creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThePlagueDoctorHeart/Dream: The Plauge Doctor
** Basicly in my dream i was tied up and bound, i couldn't see anything and one of my fetishes being bound and blindfolded this was basicly a wet dream for me, Hope it is creepy and "scary" enough for you. ENJOY! THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS** I was sitting in a dungeon.. I was in nothing but a pesent type of cloth wrapped around me and tied by a single rope tied at my waist. It was a reddish dark crimson color and there was barley any light. There was a dark shadowy figure standing over at the other end of the dungeon, the figure turned and looked at me. He was a plague doctor, he had the mask over his face and was dressed all in black leather, the eyes glowed a bright red, he greeted me but I didn't answer. My arms where chained up against the wall and I was on my knees my legs spread a little there was a bandana over my neck, he walked over to me and keeled down to my level, the eyes of the mask dimmed, I could hear him snicker of delight. He got back up and walked back over to the table, there was a lifeless body on the table, he drug it off the table and towards me. The man was a stranger so I felt no remorse but I had this thought in my head that I was going end up like him, but the thing was I was wrong in so many ways... I looked up at the plague doctor and tried to ask who he was but before I could I stopped myself and just looked up at him as he slowly removed the mask... I saw his face behind the mask...his eyes red and slightly glowing. I smile up at him and wriggle my chins a little in delight. I look at the dead man before me and read the words. "I love you" on his chest and I also saw a carved bloody heart on his belly, He put your mask back on and slowly put the bandana over my eyes, he whispers in my ear; "You will never know what move I will make on you. You are blind to my movements. Everything I will do is going to be a surprise" I smiled at the thought of your moves being a surprise. I heard you walk back to the table where you had brought the body from, I also heard you cling around a few tools, I could smell the death in the room and it...made me let out a moan of pleasure, all the scary had gone away after I knew who held me "Captive." My lips tinggled with the exitment that filled my body, I was waiting for him to make your move on me.. I could hear my own heartbeat as he came back over to me and breathed on my soft, sencative lips. I try and kiss him but he pulls away too fast for me to plant a sweet kiss on his mask. I then hear the sound of sharpening, I could smell the friction and burning of stone against metal, i wriggle around a little eager to know what he is planning. I hear him walk over to me and keel before me on his knees, he slides his mask off of his face and slowly leans in to kiss me.. but instaed he slices my wrist with the sharpest blade I've ever felt, I do not struggle or scream becouse I found plasure in him cutting me and making me bleed, He slides the bandana off my eyes for a minute to let me seeh im lick my wound on my wrist and smile ever so sexily. He slip my blindfold over my eyes again, He starts to slowly run his hands over the tops of my thighs and works his way up to my waist, He scoots closer to me and licks the space between my shoulder and neck slowly and growl sexily in my ear. I slowly licked the blood from his mask and let out a soft moan of pleasure licking my lips of the salty sweet liquid. he softly started to sing.. "Ive got a gift for you..Ive got a gift for you..I know they're not a nice as the one's you gave to me, But i hope they will do.." He hd whispered in my ear. ThePlagueDoctorHeart I hear a soft chuckle come from he and smiles softly at the thought of counting the bodies of his victums like a flocks of sheep. The soft chuckle made my pussy clench in pleasure.. I softly jinggle the chains I'm bound with, My heart pounding in anticapatio. I feel he slowly grind against my face slowly with his grion, I felt his hard cock thru his tight leather, I could hear his heart beat as I kiss and lick up his leg to your crouch area. My legs ached from the pleasure flowing thru me. Category:Blog posts